


more vinyl and octavia fluff

by theoneandonlyenigmatic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nature, Nonbinary Character, Other, Picnics, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyenigmatic/pseuds/theoneandonlyenigmatic
Summary: Octavia takes Vinyl out to a secluded spot for a relaxing picnic.
Relationships: Octavia Melody & Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3, Octavia Melody/Vinyl Scratch | DJ Pon-3





	more vinyl and octavia fluff

Light peeked through the blinds of a pleasant little dwelling in Ponyville as the rest of the town began to wake. A mare awoke from the sheets of her slumber, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to the still sleeping form beside her, and a small, warm smile appeared across her face. Octavia brushed some hair out of her partner’s eyes, which was responded with a small huff from them. Octavia giggled quietly before getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get rid of her bed-head and put on her bowtie. She grabbed the hairbrush from the counter and began brushing it through her dark mane, before a small object bumped into her back. The mare turned to see her bowtie floating beside her, and a groggy, now awake Vinyl smiling at her from the bed. Octavia smiled back at them, before continuing to brush through her mane. Vinyl trudged over to their girlfriend, placing her bowtie on the counter. The pony wrapped their arms around their lover, settling their head on her shoulder and smiling up at her as the mare chuckled and placed the hairbrush. She raised her hoof to pet Vinyl’s cheek, which they leaned into while making a happy, purr-like noise.  
“Heh, so why are you so affectionate today, Vinyl, my dear? Not that I’m complaining, it’s very nice”, Octavia asked while chuckling at Vinyl’s actions.   
“Mnn, is it such a crime to show my love for my stellar lover, the wonderful Octavia Melody? Ya’ need to stop asking so many questions, Octie”, the pony answered while looking up at Octavia with an innocent look in their eyes. Octavia flushed at Vinyl’s words, and hid her face in her mane. Vinyl let out a loud, genuine laugh as they ruffled Octavia’s mane slightly. Octavia took her face out of her mane and let out a gasp, before throwing the hairbrush at Vinyl’s head. The pony cursed as the brush made contact, rubbing the back of their head and turning their head to shoot a glare at Octavia. All the mare did in response was stick out her tongue mischievously. They chuckled, and left to let their girlfriend get ready for the day. Vinyl was well-aware their girlfriend had something prepared for the two of them today, though what it was was still a mystery to the pony. 

A few hours later, the two ponies had headed out to the nearby park. Octavia still hadn’t told Vinyl anything, but given the picnic basket the mare was holding, Vinyl had a pretty good idea as to what was going on. Vinyl wasn’t big into dates; they didn’t exactly like to make relationships they have public, and if they did want to spend personal time with their girlfriend, they’d much rather prefer to order in some pizza and watch some anime with her. The unfortunate thing is that Vinyl knew Octavia wasn’t into that all. Octavia was very much a romantic type; the type to set up an elaborate candle-lit dinner, with romantic music playing in the background. With how much their ideal date ideas clash, the two would often argue on what type of date to go on. But with how this was looking, it seemed Octavia had tried to find a kind of date both of them would enjoy. Vinyl was slightly alarmed when they passed the area they usually went to at the park, and instead slipped into the trees nearby. The site the greeted Vinyl was one to behold. Just behind the trees was a small grove, thousands of small flowers flowing out from the grass. Octavia set down the picnic basket in the grass, and turned to Vinyl with a dorky smile spread across her face, another rare sight.  
“W-well, I am well aware that you don’t really like public dates, Vinyl dear, so I thought this reserved area would be something you prefer. F-Fluttershy helped me find it, I told her I needed a private, natural spot… So then, let’s enjoy ourselves in private, Vinyl!”, Octavia said a bit flushed. Vinyl barely registered a word of what their girlfriend said, as their glasses were drooping off their face. Octavia returned her gaze to Vinyl’s, and before the mare could say anything else to them, Vinyl had flung themselves at their lover, smashing their lips together. The two fell backwards into the flowers. Petals erupted around them, clouding them from view for a few moments before they settled, revealing two lovers laughing with each other. The two laughed for a few moments more before settling down, now just a collection giggles coming from the two. Vinyl’s glasses had slipped off, revealing their brilliant pink eyes. Octavia’s bowtie had also come loose, now only hanging loosely off her neck. As Vinyl sat on top of Octavia, the pony planted dozens of soft kisses upon the mare’s forehead, cheeks, and finally lips. Octavia silently giggled as each kiss greeted her, and gazed at them with pure purple eyes. Once Vinyl had stopped peppering her with kisses, the mare began brushing flowers out of her partner’s mane, to which they chuckled and rested upon Octavia’s chest as she did so. Vinyl was always happiest when they were with their love, Octavia, and they hadn’t been this happy in a while. Of course, they’re work as a DJ was enjoyable, but it was quite repetitive. But Octavia? The mare was someone who was full of surprises, and the couple were always learning things about each other. That was what Vinyl loved most about their relationship. The unicorn nuzzled into the earth pony’s chest, closing their eyes as the scent of flowers wafted around the two. Octavia began brushing her hooves through Vinyl’s mane, smiling up at them with a soft smile. She too closed her eyes, and the two let themselves get lost in the comfort of their private grove. Somewhere that they could love each other as much as they wish without prying eyes. Somewhere that can be as affectionate as their hearts desire with each other. A wondrous utopia just for them. Vinyl was the one who's eyes fluttered open first. They looked down at the still resting Octavia, and then up at the sky. The sun seemed to be edging the horizon, and the moon was making its first appearance. Vinyl began to try and get up to have the two head home, but a pair of arms around their torso kept them rooted to the spot. Octavia’s eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, one covered by tufts of loose, fluffy mane with petals sprinkled in it.  
“Hey Vinyl, let’s jus’ stay here the night shall we? We can go home in morning…”, Octavia said sleepily. Vinyl made a small smile and nodded in reply. The pony planted a kiss on the bridge of their lover’s snout, before resting on the mare’s chest again. The two slept through the dark sky scattered with the tiny pinpricks of stars, and the full moon gazing down on the lovely couple.


End file.
